Talk:Eliskuya
Congradulations. You've compiled a messy, gramatically incorrect pile of useless garbage and stuck a label reading "character" on it. There is basically nothing written on the character page besides title headings, sub-headings, and quotes I'm sure you've copy and pasted from somewhere else. Instead of writing a personality for your character, instead, you linked us to some schmuck from Power Rangers, a marvel alien symbiote, and an alien demon from samurai jack. Not only do these personalities contradict with each other (seeing how carnage is homicidal and insane, Lord Zed is just stupid, and Aku is smarter than most may think) it looks more like you just linked some characters you liked to the page. Oh, what else? If he was first seat of the second division, wouldn't that mean replacing his ahem "girlfriend" Soi Fon as captain? Not to mention that you added the incorrect "First Seat" (dumbass) to the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 section. Oh, wait, there's more! Your character somehow has relations with people from outside the Bleach Universe, hell, even from outside the Manga/Anime universe! Beth was his ex. I think that speaks for itself. You also took the liberty of renaming on of the Captains in Bleach, Shinsui Kyoraku as quote - "Renton Michael Sr. Thurwolf". Wow. His family includes characters from Shaman King, Total Drama Island, Mai-HiME, Ace Attorney (wtf?), and one even links to an assortment of pictures. You've created a family that's more dysfunctional and contradictory than mine. I'm impressed (sarcasm, in case you're too stupid to understand). So, let's recap shall we? You neglected the first thing we learn about grammer, that every sentence begins with a capital letter, you've created a multi-universal family of teens, samurai, shinigami, and Shamans, and did the cliche dull thing of making an arrancar-shinigami hybrid (soooooo original). Oh, and I forgot one thing. His age. Yes, it looks like his current age is a mixture of every age. I think I'm finished with my rant. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I should grow up? You're the only one here I see that needs to grow up. You insulted me because I fixed a mistake you made, and all you do is sit here and erase the critisizm I leave you. It was on the talk page, so I moved it here to the character page, where these things should be. But you still erase them. Why? They're true, every single part of my critisim is undeniably true. Even if you fix the mistakes you made, that still doesn't give you the right to erase what I wrote. You can't make it like I never wrote it, cuz I did, and I will remain stubborn till the end. Try it again and I will become your worst nightmare. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well…Let it Ring!! Don’t worry about him, he gets testy very often. But your going to be fine, and hopefully you’ll go far in this wiki. And if you ever need any help just call on Nano.--Nanohano 00:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Listen to me This is a final warning to you. I am an Admin here on Bleach FanFiction Wikia, and we do not tolerate this kind of behavior. This is a Fan Site, meaning there will be people who dislike or call your work ridiculous. It's a part of the game here, and if you aren't willing to play by the rules, you will be banned. I'll say it once more, this is your last warning. Should I see that you've erased this, even once more, you and all of your work will be gone from this site. Period. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC)